


Not Easy

by MageKalize



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2013 Adaptation's Fest, Community: bottom_draco, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKalize/pseuds/MageKalize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having a row, Potter and Malfoy end up on some Merlin-forsaken island in the middle of I-don’t-know-where and bickering ensues while they wait to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry to LJ's Bottom_Draco 2013 Adaptation's fest. The end came out much more bittersweet than I had originally planed because the original didn’t want to submit to me. I tried and tried, but the end ended up being way out in left field. I hope I was still able to do the prompt justice. This is my first and only HP/DM fic so I think it came out a bit OOC, but eh, can’t really help it. I blame it all on the Muse :nods vigorously:

***HP/DM***

"Why would you-" Draco began.

"How could you-" Harry asked.

"-ever activate a port key-" Draco overrode. 

"-be so daft as to try and Apparate someone-" Harry insulted.

"-when I specifically told-" Draco ignored.

"-who is in the process of being port keyed-" Harry continued. 

"-you that we were going to talk-" Draco commanded.

"-to another location and-" Harry persisted.

"-and that I was taking you with me?" Draco demanded.

"-not expect to find them lost!" Harry exclaimed.

"Listen to me!" Their voices rose in unison.

"Potter, you must be deaf-"

"Malfoy, you must be blind-"

"Aaaaahhhh!" There was blessed silence for a moment only broken by the harsh breathing of the two, but it was cut far too short.

"Potter, you will listen to me!" Malfoy stomped his foot. His face was pinched with two red spots tingeing the high, aristocratic cheekbones and his hands flexed into fists at his side.

"Malfoy, did you just stomp you foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum?" Harry asked incredulously because Harry didn’t know if he was up to dealing with a toddler on top of being stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Potter, I told you, you are to listen to me. How can you be so daft as to activate a portkey mid apparition? Do you know how dangerous that is? We could have been killed! Fortunately for you, we are not dead or I would have come back to haunt you. Instead, we end up in - " Malfoy jerked up straighter and surveyed his surroundings barely grasping the concept that he had no idea where he currently was, "some kind of beach. I demand that you get us out of here now!" 

"Are you done throwing your temper tantrum?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes ready for another verbal volley, but Harry intervened before he could speak once again.

"I cannot get us out of here as I have no idea where we ended up. One, my portkey was a one way and meant _only_ for me. Two, we cannot Apparate out since, again, I have no idea where we are. Three if we happen to be on a small piece of land in the middle of a large body of water we can very well Apparate into more water and drown." 

The dismayed look on Malfoy's face was a change from his usual repertoire of smug, stoic, angry, and any variations thereof. _He’s kind of attractive when he’s not trying to be._ Harry mused briefly before shaking his head and banishing the thought.

Harry decided to inspect the surroundings since they seemed to be going nowhere fast. He hoped that there was some familiarity that could help both Malfoy and Harry get home but didn’t deem it likely. If no one had come to investigate after that loud shouting match, then chances were they were alone or in a very remote and lightly populated area.

"Potter! Where are you going? Don't you dare walk away and leave me in this infernal place!" Malfoy screeched at Harry’s back.

 _Very lightly populated. Possibly_ un _populated._

“Malfoy, I realize this may be something of a new concept to you, but in order to know _anything_ about this place I’m going to have to actually put some effort into finding that information out such as physically looking around and not just expecting that things will magically work out. Now, either follow me quietly or stay put and wait until I come back.” When no response was forthcoming, Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Draco Malfoy pouting. _Will wonders never cease?_

 

**Day 1**

Draco Malfoy was definitely a remarkable sight. The words _Sexy_ and _shaggable_ came to Harry’s mind. Malfoy was half stripped, buttons undone, sleeves and pant legs rolled up with windblown hair. He was pouting at the waves, probably trying to come up with a way to escape the island. His robes had been stripped long ago in deference to the warm weather and the shoes had no place when sand was everywhere. Unfortunately, that particular look was going to be very fashionable for the foreseeable future for both Malfoy and himself.

Harry had inspected the land and it seemed to be a smaller uninhabited island that spanned about ten miles in every direction. Plenty of tropical palms and trees for cover, sand for walking in, and of course, ocean water to bathe in. The palms fringing the dense middle foliage were coconut bearing so they wouldn’t dehydrate or starve soon, but a more substantial food source would be in need. A trek into the middle of the jungle was in order, but how to break the news to the overly vain git was the real issue.

Harry let out a sigh, sat down on the moist sand, and let the incoming waves lap at his bare feet. A bit more relaxation was in order before weathering the storm that was one Draco Malfoy.

**********HP/DM**********

"It's sweltering."

"Take your top off."

"I'll burn. I have sensitive skin, Potter."

"See over there? Those are called palm trees. They do this thing called giving off shade. It's a handy thing to have around to sit or stand under to get out of the sun, you know."

"Fuck off Potter!"

"Suit yourself."

**********HP/DM**********

Malfoy gave in eventually, stomping off to the nearest group of densely packed palms to fend off the afternoon heat. Malfoy may have stayed under the sun out of spite, but it seemed he really did have sensitive skin. Harry ignored Malfoy’s moment of pique, but peeked at him out of the corner of his eye. Malfoy looked over at Harry suspiciously, but when he was satisfied, that Harry was not looking Malfoy touched the red, inflamed spots on his face and arms tenderly.

When Harry turned to look, Malfoy shot him a death glare worthy of the late Voldemort himself. Harry let out a sigh. _This is going to be interesting._

 

**Day 8**

Malfoy had burned. Malfoy had complained non-stop about the pain. 

Malfoy had peeled. Malfoy complained non-stop about his looks.

Vain. _Git_.

So Harry made Malfoy hike through unknown jungle and purposefully let a few palm fronds snap back when Malfoy’s whining became too much. 

Until Malfoy caught on.

The trek into the jungle had produced fruit trees and a small fresh water spring with a waterfall- if anyone could call it that at- seven feet tall. Malfoy had pushed Harry out of the way for a much needed shower and completely forgot that that would leave Harry with a nice show. The only thing missing was dinner, but that too was solved when Harry found a banana tree and sat back to watch. 

Malfoy _had_ a reason to be vain. His skin was milky white only marred by the fading sunburn, but even that was leaving new glowing skin behind. His body was toned and nearly hairless. The only hair Harry could see was the small patch at the base of the beautifully long cock and under the slender arms.

Harry was enraptured with Malfoy’s shower. His hand reached down to fondle himself at the sight, but it ended too fast for his liking.

“Potter did you find _any_ food while I was washing?” Malfoy sounded annoyed. No different than any other day.

“Only fruit. I doubt you’ll find a ten course meal here. Bananas and down a bit I believe I saw papayas, but other than that, no other food source. Deal. Now it’s time for my shower so excuse me.” 

“Potter, I blame you!” Draco called after the retreating form.

“Well, Malfoy, I blame you too, so we are even,” was Harry’s dim response.

 

**Day 18**

“Potter, why are you mangling that frond?” Malfoy was sitting back against a palm tree watching Potter wrestle with the vegetation.

“I’m attempting to do a simple weave so that I can make some kind of structure that can provide shelter. I don’t feel like listening to you when you are all cold and wet because we got caught in a storm.” Harry continued with the simple weave. His only experience had been in primary school when the teachers had the children make placemats and taught the children to do a checkered mat by interweaving the different colors. Harry figured the same principle applied here. The only problem was that the fronds were all green and harder to fix if one weave was accidentally left out.

“And why pray tell would we be caught in a storm? The sun is out if you hadn’t noticed.” Draco rolled his eyes and watched as Harry’s body glistened in the reflected glow of the ocean. They had taken to wearing only their pants cut at the legs as shorts leaving their chests out since the weather was fairly hot and humid on the island. Both Harry and Malfoy had tried to transfigure their clothing, but their magic seemed to be malfunctioning or working at below average levels. Of course, it didn’t help that neither really knew transfiguration all that well hence the manually adjusted pants. 

“Malfoy, I don’t know about you, but those,” Harry pointed behind Malfoy to the far right, “are storm clouds and they have been moving closer and closer since we got up this morning.” Malfoy turned and sure enough at the very edge to his far right just behind the palms, there were dark ominous clouds heading in their direction.

“Those look days away!” Malfoy exclaimed. When Harry didn’t respond, Malfoy let out a huff.

“I’m bored.”

“You could always help me weave.”

“I’ll just watch you.”

“Suit yourself.”

**Day 28**

The clouds had been hours away in fact, but the storm never hit as winds pushed them past just barely. 

Malfoy gloated.

Harry was relieved but continued working.

“I’m bored, Harry.” Malfoy – Draco – had taken to calling Harry by his first name to try to coerce him into doing his bidding from bringing him food, to washing his clothes to washing his back. The later was to torture Harry since Malfoy had noticed him watching during his previous showers.

Still, Harry would not budge and continued to weave. He had completed a couple of rough eight by five pallets to sleep on or in an emergency as buffers to the weather, but still needed more if he wanted to try half a shelter. Unfortunately, Draco was wearing him down quickly so he hastened his weaving as to not fall behind.

“Did you hear me, Harry?”

“Hmm?”

Draco huffed and went off to collect more food.

**Day 38**

Draco finally wore Harry down enough, but Harry hadn’t been fast enough. 

The day Harry completed the fourth pallet the storm hit. Harry was barely able to tie them together to make two sides and a slanting roof to a hut with just enough laying room for them both. They had rolled a few larger rocks to help weigh the pallets down around them and buffer some of the wind, but the shoddy shack shook with force. Wind whistled outside and both Harry and Draco huddled together, layering their cloaks for warmth.

Heating charms lasted no more than a minute and seemed to drain them the more they were used so they stopped trying.

“Ha-ha-Har-ry, we sh-should g-g-get closer fo-fo-for heat!” Draco stuttered. He seemed to be the most affected by the cold. Harry thought it wasn’t any colder than winters spent in the cupboard during the holidays with just a ratty old blanket but realized that not everyone had such a childhood.

“Draco, I don’t think we can get any closer. We already have all of our clothes on and are as close as can be.” Harry knew he was being obtuse, but he did not want to begin something that Draco would surely reject even as he lay there freezing to death.

“C-closer n-n-no cloth-es! Please!” When Harry opened his mouth to talk instead of move his hands to help, Draco moved in and began to kiss Harry tentatively. He ran his tongue along the seam of Harry’s lips to encourage him to play, but Harry was stubborn. Draco growled and caressed Harry’s cock through his pants, which made Harry gasp.

Draco took advantage and went in for the prize. He coaxed Harry’s tongue to come out and play, sucking, nipping, and stroking. That seemed to do the trick because Harry’s hands began to unbutton Draco’s clothes.

Draco helped Harry and in less than five minutes, both were in nothing but their underwear and panting. They had surely warmed up!

Harry took the chance to caress Draco, pinch a nipple here, grab his arse check there, and drag him closer for more snogging. After a few minutes of fondling, Harry was trying to find something that could be used as lube but was coming up short.

“Potter, mash th-the papaya!” Draco was warmer, but he was still trembling slightly. Harry made a face but reached for the leaf, holding the ripe fruit.

“I’m only doing this to ke-ke-ep warm Potter.” That was the crux of the matter. Harry didn’t want to be ridiculed later or have this moment thrown back in his face because in all their bickering and taunting, at some point, Harry began to have real feelings for the git. 

Harry began to pull away, but Draco pulled Harry down by the neck and looked him straight in the eye.

“I’m not easy, Potter.” Then Harry got it. Draco was in the same dilemma. For all his teasing, he too fell down the rabbit hole and was feeling vulnerable hence his defenses. Harry nodded slowly and leaned down for a tender kiss that felt like a lifetime but was no more than five minutes.

Finally, Harry pulled the fruit towards him and brought it inside the blanket to warm up a bit before mashing it to a pulp for lubrication.

“Cold is better. Ta-takes aaaway from the s-sting.” Harry nodded and squished the papaya in his fist. It almost melted so he brought it to Draco’s pucker and rubbed it in carefully. He pushed one finger in, but Draco asked for two.

“Gonna dry out.” Harry nodded and sped up his movements, which made Draco mewl.

“So, good. Keep going. Three please.” First time Harry had heard Draco say please, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it. 

Harry slid in a third finger at which point Draco stiffened and hissed but pushed back. Harry scissored his fingers slowly before pumping them in a few more times.

“Aaah, Harry, now please.” Draco grabbed on to Harry’s left bicep for support and dug his nails in when Harry began to push his cock in. The papaya had helped, but it was drying out and it made things sticky and less slick.

Harry paused after the head popped in, but Draco lifted up, pushing more of Harry into himself. Draco was trembling, but it wasn’t from the cold.

“Harry, push, pull, in! Please,” He couldn’t even form a coherent word. 

So Harry began to push in and pull out slowly at first, but Draco wouldn’t have any of it.

“Faster! Harry, I need it harder.” Harry let go and began to thrust. First Harry pushed faster, but then he found Draco’s prostate and changed his thrusts to harder but with an aim. Draco was incoherent, shouting after every thrust against his prostate until he was literally begging Harry to let him come.

“Please, Harry let me come, let me, I need it, ahhh!” Harry picked up his speed, but angled it so that he was hitting right where Draco needed it the most four out of five times. Harry reached down for Draco’s forgotten cock, but Draco pushed his hand out of the way.

“No, I wanna come on your cock alone. Don’t stop, please. I need-” Then Draco stiffened, arching his body, clamping his pucker on Harry so tight that Harry let out a shout. He slammed his cock into Draco’s hole five more times in rapid succession as it squeezed the come out of him and fell limply onto Draco. Harry made to get off, but Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and tightened them to hold Harry in place.

“I want you on me, in me. I need to feel you close to me for a while. I’m fine. I can take it,” Draco murmured and snuggled Harry closer. 

Harry felt at home, finally. He wished he could live out his days just like this, with Draco and little babes with a perfect mix of both Draco and Harry running around swimming in the ocean and helping him weave. Not that any of that was to come true, or if it did, not in that way, but it never hurt to dream it just the same. Letting out a deep sigh, Harry snuggled closer to Draco.

The storm was forgotten outside their tottering shack as they fell into a deep sated slumber. 

**Day 48**

After the storm that quite literally brought them together, Harry and Draco were always touching each other. They would hold hands, caress an arm or a thigh, tuck stray strands of hair behind an ear, give butterfly kisses, and share quiet knowing looks at each other. 

No one was on the island to witness their dance, but it was their way of interacting; and at night, they would come together and let their cries be carried by the wind.

**Day 58**

Harry was worried. 

Harry was worried because _Draco_ was worried.

Draco hurt. He was in pain and he didn’t know why. The hurt centered around his stomach, but there was no reason. He ate the same thing Harry ate and often times they fed each other and themselves from the same fruit. 

Harry was worried when Draco couldn’t stop shaking and a sweat broke all over Draco’s body along with a fever. Harry was almost in frustrated tears because he couldn’t help his- what? Boyfriend, partner, lover?

Finally, the worry was over, but then deep sadness set in.

Draco hadn’t been sick. He had been miscarrying. 

Draco had excused himself to use the ‘restroom’ but let out a horrified cry not a minute later. When Harry found him curled in on himself sobbing he thought the worst especially with seeing a trail of blood from Draco’ bottom to a few feet away where there seemed to be more blood and some kind of mass.

It took Harry at least an hour to calm Draco down and another to have him explain about the bloody mass. 

Harry was bewildered. He had no idea that men- _wizards_ could become pregnant. Draco told him between bouts of apologies that usually only potions could produce babies, but that powerful wizards that wished for a family hard enough could reproduce naturally.

That brought Harry up short. Wishful thinking. Perfect mix of Draco and He.

Then Harry was the one apologizing and crying and hugging Draco for all he was worth.

They hugged each other for hours until the sun began to set at which time Draco made a reasonable request.

**Day 68**

Harry weaved for a day. He made a small box. 

Draco wanted to bury the life that never was.

He, because no matter at what time in life a babe was never an ‘it,’ was resting by the beautiful waterfall.

They used a rock to inscribe upon another rock. 

_“A child of love,_  
a child of light,  
newborn wings,  
are off in flight.” 

With heavy hearts, hand in hand, they made their way back to the shore.

They sat quietly next to each other for hours when a small movement out on the horizon caught Harry’s eye.

“Draco, does that look like anything to you?” Harry pointed out, but Draco stared blankly at the sea. Harry let out a sigh but was at a loss. He kept an eye out just in case it was his imagination, but the moving dot didn’t go away. In fact, the dot got bigger. It was now a smudge.

Harry waited until he was certain then he pulled Draco up with him, slowly walking out to shore.

“Draco!” Harry whispered, “look, it’s a ship. I think we are finally going to be getting out of here.” Harry nudged Draco a little more. He got up sluggishly at Harry’s insistence and began to follow at a more sedate pace.

**********HP/DM**********

The people were in an uproar.

Everyone wanted to touch, hug, kiss etc. Harry and even Draco for that matter. No one seemed to notice the mood they were in or if they did, they attributed it to being castaways for just over two months.

Hermione couldn’t shut up about how the Bermuda triangle islands cast magical signatures randomly and they had been going in circles. How they couldn’t use magic well beyond a certain point. How Muggle their whole trip had been until then.

Ron kept lamenting the fact that he had been dizzy for close to two months now from being on a boat. How the living quarters were tight. How _awful_ it must have been to be stuck with _Malfoy_ of all people.

Harry and Draco ignored them all. They ran glazed eyes over the rest of the people who Harry either didn’t know, but must be magical if Hermione was running her mouth or squibs. Madame Pomfrey finally pushed her way to the middle and immediately pulled them into the infirmary ward to check them over. She gave everyone direct orders to leave them alone until she gave the clear then shot the stink eye at the lot and rushed Harry and Draco onto a bed.

**********HP/DM**********

Once an initial scan had been conducted, Pomfrey began a more in-depth scan. When she got to Draco, she inhaled sharply and sharpened her glare on the ashen boy.

“What have you done, you foolish boy!” Her voice was low, but no less stern for it. Before Draco could react, if he even had the will to, Harry spoke up.

“Madam Pomfrey, please,” Harry pleaded, pain evident on both Harry and Draco’s face. “We don’t know why.” Madame Pomfrey looked between the forlorn boys and suddenly it fell into place.

“You didn’t know?” she asked.

“Not until… after,” Harry answered as Draco had gone deathly pale and refused to look up, hand resting gently on his abdomen.

“I’m truly sorry for your loss. I would like to check you over, Mr. Malfoy, to make sure you are not suffering any ill effects. However, I want to point out that even trying to conceive on any of these islands is asking for heartache. Why would you even try?” Pomfrey looked stern and sympathetic at once.

“Madame Pomfrey! I just told you we _didn’t_ know! Well, I had no clue, Draco knew of the possibility, but he didn’t think to say anything since the possibility was so astronomical-”

“Astronomical?! Mr. Potter no magical being has ever been able to be sustained on any of the Bermuda Islands _ever_! How Mr. Malfoy could even think that-” Before she could finish her rant, Draco let out an alarmed gasp and stared at the healer with horror struck melancholy.

“We were on the Null Islands?” Draco barely had a voice left, but both Pomfrey and Harry were able to catch the question.

“Well, where else did you think you went Mr. Malfoy? Did you not know?” Now it was her turn to look leery and repentant.

Both Harry and Draco shook their heads in the negative. Pomfrey let out a bone weary sigh.

“Are you telling me that what you _didn’t_ know or think possible was about the _pregnancy_ itself?” 

“What did you think we were on about Madame Pomfrey?” Harry asked, irritated with the matron.

“Harry, we thought you knew that you were on one of the Bermuda Islands, the same one’s that cancel out much magic. A magical person can survive here, not for long and mostly living as a Muggle, but nothing purely magical will be able to survive.” She hoped Harry understood this, as it seemed that Mr. Malfoy understood better, but he looked to be miles away once again.

“The fetus Mr. Malfoy was carrying was purely magical and sustained by magic. The fetus went into distress when it reached out and no magic was there for it to thrive off of. I am very surprised that it didn’t drain Mr. Malfoy of his magic or yourself since you were the next magical output near by. Alas, it realized that it could not thrive and Mr. Malfoy’s body rejected the fetus. Once again, I am sorry for your loss and for the misunderstanding. We tried to get here as soon as possible, but the Muggle method of travel is very slow.” Harry nodded, completely exhausted.

“Gentlemen, you need food, liquid and rest, in that order preferably. I trust you will take care of yourselves adequately if I leave you to rest on your own? Especially you, Mr. Malfoy, the miscarriage took a lot of you and you need to replace the liquids you lost.” When Draco nodded listlessly, Madame Pomfrey nodded curtly and left the room, spelling it locked so that the boys could rest undisturbed.

**********HP/DM**********

“Draco, please look at me.” Harry had bathed a nearly catatonic Draco and tucked him into bed, but Harry needed a reaction out of Draco before he went spare.

Draco finally raised his sorrow filled eyes and locked them with Harry’s. 

“Draco, don’t do this to yourself. You heard Pomfrey. We had no idea where we were. We would have never known. This was not anyone’s fault. Like you said, there are specific circumstances for a male pregnancy to occur without potions and we had no idea that this would ever happen. Please talk to me. Don’t leave me alone in this.” Harry could barely get the words out, but it seemed to do the trick. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly, burrowing his head in Harry’s neck.

“Next time we are doing things the civilized way, Potter. I require a courtship with much groveling, lots of gifts, a ring, a proper shag, and a gaggle of your harebrained offspring to start. I told you, Potter, I am not easy.” The declaration had been delivered into his neck, muffled and slightly teary, but Harry let out a relieved chuckle. He hugged Malfoy tighter, happy to know that there would be a next time.

“No, Malfoy, you are anything but easy.”

**_Finis_ **


End file.
